User talk:TheAtomicLight
Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins What is the problem of adding an infobox in the article? -- David Kaique, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Having an infobox isn't the problem, it's what's been done to it. :# The colour. I wanted to use orange for all live films to match the one used in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. :# The image. The preferred choice if possible is title cards (as you can clearly see is the 1st one on the Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins page), because it both looks & fits better in the infobox as opposed too using a poster, DVD cover, etc. which takes up more room. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I can put back by following these rules? -- David Kaique, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:10, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Location info boxes Could we use Location info boxes? We have them for almost everything else. I picture: : The color might be some form of blue-green. --RockSunner 16:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Go ahead, & let's see how it looks. Will some of them be optional because I don't if "Type" could be used for town/city, unless we just put city as city, etc.? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:18, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Whats with What is with the other Scooby-Doo wiki?#26 02:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : Differences of opinions I guess. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Infobox needed Moss T. Meister and others Hello, I was wondering if I could delete Moss T. Meister from the category Infobox Needed, for he already has an infobox. Also, Centaur, Red Sparks and Sam Spader all have infoboxes, yet they are in Infobox Needed. Can all these be deleted? Scoobylover 15:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:33, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok then I'll do it.Scoobylover 07:42, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : U.S. airdates I've been trying to include the U.S. airdates for these episodes of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. #The Siren's Song (June 14, 2011) #Menace of the Manticore (June 21, 2011) #Attack of the Headless Horror (June 28, 2011) #A Haunting in Crystal Cove (July 5, 2011) #Dead Justice (July 12, 2011) #Pawn of Shadows (July 19, 2011) #All Fear the Freak (July 26, 2011) However, you keep removing them. One questions: Why? SonicFan 11:46, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :The airdates are not the only thing you have been adding. You've also been making unnecessary minor alterations aswell (changing the infobox, links, etc.). If you're going to add the airdates then just add the airdates & nothing more. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 13:48, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry sorry, i try and be more careful. Is there chat on this wiki?Brad Edwards 15:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC)Brad Edwards Questions and vandals Hello, I have a couple of things to say. First off, is the Phantom Virus a real monster? Because some Wikia contributor put it under Real Monsters and Monsters (which I deleted, as there's no point). So I wasn't sure if that was right or not. Next, someone has created a category called Scooby-Doo for dogs like Scooby, and it is in the same style as the Shaggy Rogers one you (or RockSunner, I don't remember) deleted. I deleted the things from the category, and for some reason, even though the Shaggy Rogers category has been deleted, someone is still putting things on it! Hopefully you can delete both pages, as I'm not sure how to, and straighten this out. I helped as much as I could, and please finish it off. Finally, the Big Scare in the Big Easy synopsis has been edited, so that you can tell what happens, but in a weird style that is not very clear in what happens. Should I (or you) edit it? Thanks for your time,Scoobylover 21:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, i saw this and and so i decided to reply, sorry. The phantom virus is a real monster it was featured in one of the later scooby doo movies, it was featured in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase. just sayin.Brad Edwards 22:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC)Brad Edwards Thank-you to both of for helping out & I've cleaned up the rest. Feel free to fix the problems of Big Scare in the Big Easy (I also mentioned this on its talk page aswell). As for the Phantom Virus, the Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase does debate this & I think it's easier to say he's real. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Batman The Brave and The Bold Crossover Is a page for the crossover allowed on here? Scrappy Dappy Doo 04:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) My bad I searched wrong and it didn't show up so I just made a page for it. I'll put a deletion template on it and move my information on it. Scrappy Dappy Doo 04:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Just curious Why is Batmite Presents labeled as Apocypal on the Batman and Robin pages? Scrappy Dappy Doo 05:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Because it came from a Batman production making it non-canon until otherwise confirmed. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:10, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Questions Do you give characters pages if they had minimal screentime and/or were nameless? For example I was going to add the unnamed usher in The Batman The Brave and The Bold episode because he was drawn to resemble Pietro but he had 1 minute of screentime. Also I'm wondering about Wile. E. Coyote and Road Runner as well as Tweety Bird who all made some sort of cameo in a What's New Scooby Doo episode. Wile. E. Coyoteand Road Runner appear as a inside joke since the gang is traveling through the desert while Tweety appears in a book as an endangered bird species. Should they get pages or no? Scrappy Dappy Doo 05:27, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :The usher (who I thought was female) & Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner can both have pages, but not for Tweety. Unnamed & non-speaking characters can have pages of their own. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:51, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry.i'm beginner.i don't know about it. Hi, I've seen "Zombie Island" several times and noticed there are a lot of inaccuracies on the Lena Dupree page. Can I gain access to edit it? Thanks. Ypsirc 00:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately it was blocked due to some heavy speculation like what you added to Jacques's page. Some things can be supported by when he would of recieved his powers (I'll allow), but how he did we don't and shouldn't make assumptions on how because we just son't know. Add what you would like to change on her talk page and I'll see if it's acceptable. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that I will stop. sorry sorry for offending you but why are you not using chat. and when you do PLEASE MAKE ME CHAT MODERATOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Germania 18:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) source im friends with his son--Tavisource 20:03, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Claiming to be his son would be a huge claim, but that is not the case. Sorry for the bit of edit war. Not used to putting sources, never really done that. Always had legit credentials in all other wikis.--Tavisource 02:50, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Jw...what would you do if i got Spike Brandt to join this wiki =P--Tavisource 02:55, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Is Laff-A-Lympics mainstream? I've wondered for a while if the Laff-A-Lympics is mainstream or its own continuity. The reaction of characters in Scooby in the Booby Hatch! seems to say that even expressing the belief in talking animals with enough intelligence to use disguises and solve mysteries is grounds for being thought insane. Perhaps the asylum doctors and Daphne's Aunt Mildred are simply ignorant. --RockSunner 20:28, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :I want to give a more thorough answer and maybe I will, but I don't want to leave you hanging. I think it's in continuity, but certainly not canon anymore given it aired thirty something years ago. Also anything with Scooby in it would make it more legit at least for this wiki since I think there was a comic revival in the 90s without him. IMO. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:22, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Or are they reprints? I'm not sure. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:55, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::The 1996 comic, Superstar Olympics, was a Laff-A-Lympics-style event with more of the old Hanna-Barbera characters, but no Scooby. A more contemporary reference, but totally non-canon, was the parody on Robot Chicken called "Ban on the Fun," in which Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Shaggy Rogers, and Scrappy-Doo join in a violent retaliation for a Munich-style massacre of the Yogi Yahooeys by the Really Rottens. --RockSunner 23:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::No I wouldn't consider their Robot Chicken appearances canon either. LOL. BTW, please remember to sign in. ;) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:Images Okay. By the way no table was in that image. Decca03 12:08 PM 5\8\2012 (UTC) The carpet. Decca03 12:08 PM 5\8\2012 (UTC) Unblocking and more Following the block expiration yesterday and what you said on the Wikia Community Central, I have decided to take your advice to not alter the intros to the articles. Seeing as some of those pages don't have character pages, I guess I will have to add the identified voice actor below their bios. What do you think? During that time, I have noticed that some of the voice actor pictures are at 300px. I was wondering if you were OK if they were reduced to either 200px or 250px. I am looking forward to the rest of Season Two ever since a sneak peak of the Season Two opening was aired on Cartoon Network Video. Seeing as Crybaby Clown got away at the end of that episode, I assume that his capture will occur in another episode. If you have seen the sneak peak, what do you think of it so far? Rtkat3 (talk) 7:27, May 20 2012 (UTC) :As for the voice actor part, it was just so visitors to that section being for the overall voice actors info to save the visitors from going to the different sections. Rtkat3 (User talk:Rtkat3]) 7:58, May 20 2012 (UTC) Voice Actor-related I get what you are saying about the significant ones. Usually that would be if that voice actor has been in more than one Scooby-Doo project like Dee Bradley Baker, Jim Cummings, Tim Curry, John Stephenson, and Lennie Weinrib to name a few. Rtkat3 (talk) 8:25, May 20 2012 (UTC) :That, and how many roles they have either in one show or film compared to voicing one or two roles in each (consecutive) production. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:30, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Anythingspossible, could you quickly log onto Scooby-Doo Fanon so that you can give me the Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated episodes site's address on chat? Thanks. -- Scoobylover 08:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Mystery Incorporated's Season 2 and more Anythingspossibleforapossible, I am looking forward to seeing the second season of Mystery Incorporated on Cartoon Network. Of course some episodes have aired in the UK with one of them having Hot Dog Water somehow released from prison following her Manticore plot. At least we got to know her first name. By the way, do you know who the head of this Wiki is so that we can have the Message Walls that appeared on the other Wikis appear on this Wiki? Rtkat3 (talk) 6:11, June 11 2012 (UTC) :Admins (me being one of them) are basically the 'heads'. I'm not sure about message walls because I see the pros and cons. One of the cons being that you're alerted to messages that aren't always directed toward you. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:25, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::There is a follow button on the message was for if you click it when it says following, you can unfollow it. Just letting you know in the event that you change your mind. Rtkat3 (User talk:Rtkat3) 7:03, June 11, 2012 (UTC) AutoWikiBrowser and vandals There's an option in the AutoWikiBrowser to edit all pages with contributions from an individual user, and to see the page history of each page. It can help automate the process of removing edits from vandals. I'm not able to be as active as I was during the day, but I can come in with the bot and clean up the edits in the evening, after you block the users. --RockSunner 05:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) amazing amount of knowledge! hi possible, i was wondering where you got all your scooby doo knowledge? Do you have all of these episodes on DVD or something? thanks, Joen12121 19:21, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry.I dont know how to do it but i got idea. Sorry.I'm not Expert on these things but I gotta idea look,i'll upload the images then you do something about the titles. If switches on infoboxes hello again, i added Raising protection levels with bot In responses to the continued category vandalism, I want to try one more step. Using the bot I can raise protection levels on large sets of pages very quickly. I took a list of recently attacked files and raised them to "autoconfirmed" edits (which I think means non-anonymous). How does this seem to you? Should we do whole sets, like all Characters? --RockSunner (talk) 17:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :I don't undestand how this helps. So anonymous editors are prevented from adding cats? Either way, I would protect every page since it's become very much like a scourge now. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Protecting every page is feasible with the tool. It will shut out some well-behaved anonymous editors, so I was reluctant to do that, but I think you're right because the attacker seems to be choosing targets pretty much at random. --RockSunner (talk) 19:07, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :::There's at least one good anonymous editor who goes through the comic issues. We should make a blog on this and put a comment on the activity list with a link to the blog and obviously that particular good anon I was referring to can be informed separately, whether he chooses to sign up is up to him. Some people choose not to login for whatever reason, but obviously being logged in does have its definite advantages. Also not being logged in means you're not immediately informed on what's happening at least that's what I've seen from momentarily being logged out at times. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Evallo Hehe... good point. I wish I'd thought of it sooner. :(--Marhawkman (talk) 23:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :er... actually is it Meinsgrieg or MeinsKrieg? The first is gibberish in german, the second translates to "my war". That and I could have sworn the closed captioning spelled it Krieg.--Marhawkman (talk) 23:58, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I was just wondering if you woul mind if I changed it.--Marhawkman (talk) 00:11, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: more like one of those handyman chars who is called "Bob" or something and no one pays much attention to their full name. We don't learn his full name until halfway through. Even then it's not used much. bTW I typed up a longer, but less eloquent summary, not sure if anyone noticed. I posted it here: Talk:The Gathering Gloom--Marhawkman (talk) 04:59, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :well, the summaries I typed up are really just rough drafts that I slammed out while watching the ep. I'll see about rewording them later I guess.--Marhawkman (talk) 19:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I did one today too. ::I posted mine in the talk pages so that other contributors could use the information when writing a summary. I'll probably get around to doing it myself, but haven't had time yet.--Marhawkman (talk) 20:50, August 8, 2012 (UTC) you really suck you dont have to block me just because i dont leave introduction deatails ! i make those pages so other people can have some fun creating them tou really do suck and also who do you think you are really ! what makes you think that you can do any thing you want on here who do you think you are Anythingspossibleforapossible ! Geez ! Raty (talk) 01:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :If I think I can do anything I want here it's because I'm an admin. I blocked you because of the simple fact that I asked you to do something and you ignored. That doesn't show good communication and only shows that you don't care about authority and you think you can do what you want. Believe it or as I said infobox do not justify the creation of a page, it also needs an introduction. I also doesn't help that you had to capitalize every word in the infobox. I'll unblock as long as you follow my instructions and of of course not telling me I "suck"; you don't get any points for rudeness. Besides it could have been worse, I could have banned you a lot longer. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:47, August 10, 2012 (UTC) well i know there consiquences but you dont have to block me because im trying to help create more pages for scoobypedia because i love scooby doo mystery incorporated but you always delete every thing so you can do it yourself like its a competition but most of the pages you delete is the ones i create and again im only trying to help so you dont have to make it a competition and delete it just because your the admin Raty (talk) 03:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:32, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :* Fair enough, thanks for the timely response. - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Inappropriate Images Hey, I don't really edit here much, and I don't know who the admins are, but I'm going to go ahead and assume that the images that User:Jwest72 uploaded onto this wiki go against some policy or another, and he should probably be banned and his pictures deleted.Icecreamdif (talk) 16:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for inviting me in with open arms. I'll try to make a feast of articles and helpful information for the people want to eat up more info. Bountyhunter7714 22:15, August 14, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 The Robot Dragon on The Episode Heart of Evil its name is Dragon Battle Suit Raty (talk) 18:38, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Who says this? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:41, August 18, 2012 (UTC) More article??? Do we have like a thing where we can create articles that aren't created yet (anything that has to do within the world of Scooby-Doo) Do we? Thanks! (talk) 01:07, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind Just give me a list of articles that haven't been created yet. MrBezo (talk) 01:19, August 24, 2012 (UTC) wwww k thx Cool I can see why you are so busy. I mean, 20,000+ edits. Thats crazy. Nice wiki, looks really cool. This was signed by... (talk) 05:09, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Deleted Edit Why did you delete my edit on Bad Omens!? It was a great edit! You said: "They called it a guitar?" I say " Well people may need to know that its a BASS and not a GUITAR!" Scoobyguy87 (talk) 17:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I was joking about Daphne, I was just putting that so I could say something about her.The Total Drama Wizard 02:23, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Transformers Prime Wikia hey werent u at the the transformers prime wikia along time ago hey im an admin at the transformers prime wiki and i saw that u were on there along time ago you should come check it out it has big improvements Dtregle (talk) 15:06, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Why Was I Blocked?! Hi Anythingspossibleforapossible, I was just wondering if you could explain in more detail why you blocked me for a week. "We don't capitalise those words" is not a proper explanation. I just didn't get it. What did I do wrong? Thanks, --User: Kuchipatchi9 (talk) 15:41, November 20, 2012 It was a proper explaination if you look at your last few edits. It was to get your attention to stop doing because simply reverting wouldn't have worked because you would just kept on changing it your way. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:36, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Nova not in Heart of Evil Well in the last episode, Fred took Nova from his parents, but in heart of evil she is no where to be found. :If you had just simply said that then that would have been good enough. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:17, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Panty Shot Because i liked girls wearing skirts to showed their panties Trivia and Oddities Do you want me do some trivia and Oddities The pages:Tar Monster,Tar Monster (Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed),Tar Monster (Scooby-Doo Mystery),Tar Monster (Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase),Tar Monster (character) and Tar Monster (disambiguation) speak of the same character and I suggest leav only one,because,we put in appearencesGigante3 (talk) 17:25, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Gigante3=gabi :I don't know what you mean, but the Appearances section of say, the Tar Monster doesn't need to list the other versions of it like the one from Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed because it already has its own page and if there isn't sufficient info on one version then it goes into a section below the original or if there is one a disambiguation page. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:31, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Categories Please, tell me how do I delete categories because I sometimes create new categories by mistake. Igor2000 17:06, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks very much. BTW, I use source mode more often than visual. Igor2000 17:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello From Ghostbusters Wiki Currently Ghostbusters Wiki is working on a series of articles called "Unrelated Ghostbusters". We are planning on including one page summarizing the Scooby-Doo series as a whole, and a article on The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. I would like to use the wikis information on elements of the two respective articles, but I also would like help. I am assuming over the years, besides 13 Ghosts show there may have been other canon ghosts that have been in the show. I'd like to know if there is a place here listing them or if only a few, if you could list them. Also, if there has been any references to ghost hunting or even direct jokes about Ghostbusters. Anyways, hope we can help each other. I am going to be rewatching "The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo episodes, and I may edit articles in that section of this wiki as well. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, Anythingspossibleforapossible Anythingspossibleforapossible, I'm sorry I've been buggin you about creating new forums about Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, it's just like the show so much, I want it to see back on air again so Scooby won't die. And sorry for the thing I did the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode page, I trust Wikipedia and there has pages concerning about that episode all over Google, you maybe right it is uncertain that they will show that episode. Sorry again. Walt Disney, Jr. 10:06, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Sloppo Land You can delete Sloppoland. I made Sloppo Land now.Igor2000 (talk) 18:04, January 12, 2013 (UTC) How do I rename it? Igor2000 (talk) 18:05, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks very much. I won't make confusions anymore. Igor2000 (talk) 18:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC) My Gammar Sadly yes i know, if fact you're are not the ony one who notice my grammar problem.i got 3 other wiki users who knows about my grammar probelm, for some reason i can't seem to fix it. please don't block me. images Thanks for giving your image a summary and licensing. That's what I want to happen at Scoobpedia now. Although it would help if you could say if it was televised, from a DVD, etc. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:58, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Added information on it being a re-airing on Cartoon Network. I'll probably be visiting the section I'm playing in for awhile. Can't blame people for not liking the shorts, but you got to get them accounted for. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:05, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Too true. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:07, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Anythingspossibleforapossible! Thank You so much! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward for working with you too! I I need anything, I will let you know! Thank You so Much! 45arumem Hey about Vincent Van Ghoul... Hey, I edited the Vincent Van Ghoul (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) page by adding a gallery, since it said that it needed images, but I see that you removed them. Did I add them improperly?MunsterManiac (talk) 20:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :You must of seen my message. I don't want images from video sites (or whatever) that have their own logo on it. It isn't the least bit professional. It would be like uploading a picture with the YouTube logo slapped. Either get them from a televised airing or DVD. Do not get them from Toon Barn or whatever illegal site there is. They all well and good, but all have the potential of being shut down because what they're doing is wrong. That's why companys are always having videos removed from YouTube and putlocker, etc. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:58, January 21, 2013 (UTC) You also did kind of add them improperly, but before images are added it really needs to be filled in first then we can assess the images. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Why do I even before to say you did add them improperly when you're just going to do it again? I wanted the history section to be filled in before adding images. We also don't need to have scene for scene. Also remember that some images can be on the respective ep pages. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:46, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Not only do we not need scene for scene, but we also don't need an image for every appearance on a character's page. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:58, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Block Hey, Why did you block the Groundskeeper page? I was going to go back and add more quotes, and Im sorry about all the extra, unecessary category additions, but it's a bit over the top and ridiculous to block the Groundskeeper page . I was going to go back and add more info and quotes to it. This wiki is a bit unconsistant in the way pages are and I would like to help out, especially in the areas that relate to Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights. Please unblock the groundskeeper page. Thanks.MunsterManiac (talk) 21:29, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :It may seem unfair to you, but to get my edits without intereference from you or anyone else I had to temporarily block it. Character pages should always be from an in-universe perspective, which wasn't the case eith the Groundskeeper page. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) i have not spelt anything wrong u just change what i say so please leave me alone My edit and a request i'll try but you know how my gammar is, also can you do cyber old Iron Face? Images Where do you think I should put these bits of info? Igor2000 (talk) 08:31, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Do you think I should just tell where these images come from? Well, most of them I copy from Youtube to paint and save them as an image. Then I just upload them on Scoobypedia. Igor2000 (talk) 08:36, January 27, 2013 (UTC) You think I should leave a comment and the summary of how did I take this photo (Televised airing, DVD etc.)? Anyway, I don't have time for this right now, besides you think people are interested in that? Don't resent me for this question, it's just that I have lots of other work to do, but I'll do my best to extend my images as soon as possible. That's okay, I won't be angry if you delete them. I just wanted to make Scoobypedia a better page and I will. If I stop adding images, this won't make many differences, I mean I saw a few users adding a lot of images and I think they could add images and I make other changes. Don't disrespect me for being "lazy" it's just that I'm not in a mood for that. If you want I can help you deleting, anything, just don't ban me. Igor2000 (talk) 20:39, February 1, 2013 (UTC) All done. I guess I made those mistakes because of copy and paste. Igor2000 (talk) 16:33, February 7, 2013 (UTC) New cats You mean I just write: "I added a new category (Jipner's Joyland) for the places there are parts of the amusement park. I hope you agree with that." ? Igor2000 (talk) 15:08, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Then I don't have anything to write for this category (only for the next cat I'm going to add if I'll add)? Igor2000 (talk) 18:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Redirect By the way, how do I redirect pages because I made a new page: Coolsville Wrestling Federation and on some pages it has been written: Coolsville Wrestling Foundation and I had to correct all of this pages. I've seen some redirects like John Sims redirected to John Simms and Sludge Monster to Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core. And please answer me this question. Igor2000 (talk) 18:29, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but I'm not talking about now, I'm talking about generally if I might have something to redirect. Is it just rename or is it another procedure? Igor2000 (talk) 18:51, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot and please tell me if I did the right thing on this image of Jebedissa Bravo. Igor2000 (talk) 08:52, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Lisa Banton HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT Nidokingfan98 HAS DONE ON THE PAGE Lisa Banton??? Igor2000 (talk) 19:15, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I just have. It's shameful and I blocked them for doing it. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:17, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Where Does A Clue For Scooby-Doo? Take Place Hey, I was wondering, that since in the episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, A Clue For Scooby Doo, they mention it as taking place in The Graveyard of Ships. Could this possibly mean that this episode takes place in off the coast of the Outer Banks of North Carolina, which is called the Atlantic Graveyard of Ships? Do you think that this could be possible? MunsterManiac (talk) 16:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :There could be some connection. Most eps back then were set at a beach and the gang were supposed to live in Orange County, but that was never canonised. If Atlantic Graveyard of Ships existed in 1969 then you could it be a passing reference. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:10, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I found an article about it at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Graveyard_of_the_Atlantic. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) New Episodes Hello! I have images and information about Chapter 42: Aliens Among Us, I need edit the page please. --Mystery71 14:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :I've allowed bad images before, but I think we only deserve the best. You can tell me things to add, but I'm not going to unblock it just yet. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:28, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Pulling images? The new policy about image sourcing makes me wonder if I should go back and remove all the images I have contributed in the past (some of them were screen captures from YouTube, etc.). It wouldn't be too hard to do with a script, but it will have an impact on hundreds of pages on the site. Should I do it? --RockSunner (talk) 18:53, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :You're talking about our new policy? I was thinking about the scope of this task and if it can be done relatively easy then I think it's a small price to pay. Some pages going without images for a while won't be that much of a big deal. And some images could do with a facelift anyway. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:16, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Our policy? It's not one I personally agree with, and legally speaking it wouldn't help us much to be able to say the the source of all the copyrighted images on the site came from legally purchased DVD's. The tests of fair use don't have anything to to do with the source, but whether there was a transformative purpose (such as the cross-referencing and indexing we do), a use of only a small amount of material (such as a few images from a whole show), and whether the use replaces the original in a way that costs the creator revenue (a few images don't replace a show). --RockSunner (talk) 19:31, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::It's just something (important) add. I would want to know where it's coming from what ever it's from. Our image templates are basic anyway, but it doesn't just include images from productions, but I also want to know where public images of actors are from. You're obviously talking about a'' policy. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC) It's just keeping on top of things. Someone uploaded images of a couple of cans of soup. That may seem unimportant, but you're still taking it from a company's site. We could probably get away with whatever picture we add, but that's not the point. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:04, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Señor Primero Llave That is his name "''Señor".''In his grave says "Señor Primero Llave". Mystery71 (talk) 00:46, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :I think that's more of a courtesy than a name. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:58, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Correct. It's the same as "Mr." in English. --RockSunner (talk) 05:52, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Apology and Information Hello...I am sorry, about the pages, the edits, I thought I could help,but no... About the information, I will pass you later with the images. I have a question, You want to know who are the culprits? Mystery71 (talk) 03:38, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :No I don't want to know, but I have to know. I don't mind you adding stuff. It's just that when I'm unsure of something or I remove something that isn't necessary then you must pay attention. Going over me doesn't get you anyway. And the fact that you once added the title "Make It or Break It" a while ago which forced me to block the season two page. I only did that to prevent speculation and the fact that that title once cropped up on season 1 on Wikipedia and of course that never happened. So you can understand my concern. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:10, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :I don't added the title "Make It or Break It", well as far as I remember. :The villians of "Aliens Among Us" are 3 aliens: Grey, Reptoid and the Nordic Alien. In a moment I upload the images; 7 character are missing in the cast : :(*)Guard #2 (Uncredited) :(the 3 Aliens, Connor and Sheela O'Flaherty, and (*)Guard #3 ) but none of them speak. :(*)From Chapter 10: "Howl of the Fright Hound" :Written by:Erin Maher and Kathryn Reindl :Directed by:Victor Cook :'Premise''' :The gang (with Velma´s machine) discovers a strange name and a coordinates, but they are interrumped by the Sheriff, that tells them that they are in an intergalactic war, and the earth is the prize! :Culprits:well, is obvious. Motive/Reason: To could steal, Because nobody would think that aliens steal things like a GPS, a suit and a car. : Mystery71 (talk) 19:56, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : Blog questions check my talkpage! The Horrible Herd The Horrible Herd aired in Latin American. I've watched the episode and found out some details, such as villains, culprits, motive/reason, which places are seen. I would like to add the new info but you've protected the article so I guess only admins can edit. Tell me if you want to add it and I'll leave you a message with that. Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 16:54, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :Please go to the episode's talk page for the time being. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:41, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Done.Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 18:55, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Gracias. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:48, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Foul Play in Funland I was thinking. In Foul Play in Funland, Charlie the Robot was swimming in the Tunnel of Love. Wouldn't he had gotten short-circuited in the water? ~~Lilylila14~~ :He could of had protection, but I agree that's a valid point. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 02:04, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Scooby-Doo and a Mummy, Too How would Dr. Najib know that Shaggy had the coin? It could have been Fred or Daphne or Velma. ~~Lilylila14~~ Which Witch is Which I was wondering... how could Zeb make such a high-pitch voice? They didn't mention a tape recorder. ~~Lilylila14~~ :How do some appear so tall? Most of the time it's because of stilts. We don't know the in and outs of these characters. It's possible that he could just be able to pitch his voice that high. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:11, March 6, 2013 (UTC) A Night of Fright is No Delight I was confused. At first, they only saw the shadow. How can there be a shadow without the object of the shadow? Lilylila14 (talk) 22:43, March 6, 2013 (UTC)Lilylila14Lilylila14 (talk) 22:43, March 6, 2013 (UTC)